Generally, financial devices are devices that process a financial transaction that is desired by a customer. The financial devices may deposit or withdrawal a medium or automatically transfer a medium.
The financial devices may be classified into, for example, financial devices for customers, which are used by customers and financial devices for tellers, which are used by tellers.
Also, the financial devices for customers may be classified into deposit/withdrawal-combined financial devices, financial devices for deposit, and financial devices for withdrawal according to use.
A medium processing apparatus and financial device are disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2013-0027659 (Published Date: Mar. 18, 2013) (hereinafter, referred to as a “prior document 1”).
A financial automatic device is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2012-0079823 (Published Date: Jul. 13, 2012) (hereinafter, referred to as a “prior document 2”).
A financial device for a teller is disclosed in prior document 1, and a financial device for a customer is disclosed in prior document 2.
Since a module constituting a financial device varies in arrangement and structure according its use, a financial device has to be newly designed or manufactured based on its intended use.
Also, in the case of the financial devices for customers or financial devices for tellers, the financial devices may vary in size or specification according to areas to be used. According to the prior documents, modules may not commonly used, regardless of the kinds of financial devices or areas to be used and have to be newly manufactured or designed for each kind of financial devices.